


Of bark and bloom

by TinyThoughts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autumn, Chestnut - Freeform, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Friendship, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Short, bedtime story, dragon - Freeform, fall - Freeform, tree spirit, wellyboots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: I have always loved chestnuts. I love their shape, their smell, the way they fit in my hand and how I can fill my pockets to the point of burstin and when I put my hands in, they are cool and smooth against my skin. How they are the essence of fall, how they hide within a shell with spikes.My best friend came from a chestnut.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Of bark and bloom

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to give a gift to my dear dear @chaotic-fae-queen on tumblr and so i decided to share a little fantasy I bring with me everytime fall comes around. Please have a wonderful day and take care of each other ❤❤

I have always loved chestnuts. I love their shape, their smell, the way they fit in my hand and how I can fill my pockets to the point of bursting and when I put my hands in, they are cool and smooth against my skin. How they are the essence of fall, how they hide within a shell with spikes.   
My best friend came from a chestnut.

The leaves on the trees were changing into that fiery splendor, the ground was littered with those spiky shells and my small treasures.   
I was wearing welly boots with green spots and a cheap raincoat. The skies were grey and the clouds heavy. I found one that was a bit bigger than the others. It was laying there, close to the tree trunk, the shell cracked open like an egg. When I picked it up it filled the entire palm of my hand. It was warm to the touch.  
And then it hatched.

Right there in my hand, it splintered and fell apart. A very tiny foot pushed a shard out of the way. A small snout poked out, and small black eyes blinked and looked up at me.  
I remember my mouth hanging open as a small dragon emerged from inside the chestnut. How she slowly stretched out her small wings, the cold wind making her shiver. Without thinking I quickly put my hand inside of my jacket, careful not to hurt her. She curled against my hand and gave a soft sigh. I could feel her ribs and skin expand as she did it. It was a very peculiar feeling.

I took her home with me, tucked her in with a small handkerchief my grandmother gave me many years ago. The next day I brought her back to the tree, feeling bad about taking her without asking permission.  
That was the first time I saw her fly. Once again my mouth fell open and she danced in the air around the leaves. When I lost sight of her high above me I bent to pick up more chestnuts, satisfied to have brought her home.   
But she returned. And she brought me the most beautiful chestnut I ever saw. And she followed me back home and curled up in my pocket and warmed my treasures. 

She leaves me every winter to sleep in her tree and she returns every fall with the chestnuts. She is still small and she is still dancing among the leaves. But she always comes back. Even when I can’t see her, I know she is there. I believe she is the guardian of this tree. A spirit born from bark and bloom. And as she guards her home, I guard her. I collect my treasure and I watch over her. And I would like to think she watches over me too, as I walk in her kingdom in my wellyboots with green spots and a cheap raincoat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Come yell at me at Tumblr, Im Dapandapod ❤❤


End file.
